


Tighten Up

by doubleactionstrike



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, Go-Busters gen on the side, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Series, Robot/Human Relationships, sometimes a man's gotta fuck a motorcyle ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/pseuds/doubleactionstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiromu is lost, frustrated, and needs help with a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten Up

It’s almost evening before Ryuuji lets them leave, the look in his eyes scolding them for not staying until the very end of Yoko’s surprise party.

Hiromu isn’t very sociable, and there’s a limit to how much partying with J and a drunk Kurorin he can handle. He spends most of his free time riding around as a way to unwind, and he’s itching to be on the road.

Yoko doesn’t take offense, understanding that Hiromu does what he does, and waves them both good-bye as Hiromu straddles Nick-as-a-bike and flips the ignition.

Man and machine make their way down the highway into the approaching night; the rumble of the engine cuts through the quiet like an announcement. Hiromu huffs in frustration. He sits up straighter and tries to ignore the familiar excitement beginning to creep in. He like being alone on the road with Nick, now more than ever, but sometimes-

Sometimes the vibrations of the powerful machine between his legs are hard to ignore. He feels the throb move through his body and roll up into his chest, pausing to pump his pulse and squeeze the breath out of his lungs. The deep hum of the engine fills his ears until it can almost overpower every other thought, and sometimes he thinks he might just burst. Sometimes he thinks it’d be nice to let go and give into the sensation completely.

He’s been on edge lately; so much for closure bringing peace of mind. Ryuuji and Yoko have settled into new roles, they’ve _moved on_ but Hiromu hasn’t, can’t. He never had plans put on hold the way they did. All he has to look forward to now is a lot of left-over anger with nothing to put it towards.

_Oh, fuck it._

It’s getting darker as the sun starts to set. Hiromu slowly exhales in a hiss as he allows himself to indulge in the stimulation, just for a moment. He leans into the body of the bike, angling his hips forward to feel the pressure in the right place. The motorcycle seat spreads his legs just so that it’s almost pleasurable. He bites his lip as he feels himself starting to get hard, and if he’s gripping the handlebars a little too tight at least Nick hasn’t complained. Any other day he’d ignore the sensations like usual and wait until they were somewhere private, but tonight he feels like being a little wild one last time.

Hiromu waits until they’re a safe distance out of town before decelerating. They’ve made it to the bridge overlooking their favorite scene of the sea; it’s out in the open, but other vehicles are so infrequent that he’s not too worried.

“Hey.” He nudges the bike in the body with both knees. “Pull over.”

“Something the matter?” Nick asks. He’s already complying, steering himself to the side of the road.

“Nah, just wanna see the view.”

Nick rolls to a stop and Hiromu feels the kick of his engine shutting off. He lets out an involuntary grunt of satisfaction; the strain now is almost unbearable. It’s enough to finally send hot embarrassment trickling through him. He swings up and out of the seat and goes to lean against the bridge’s rail so Nick can transform out of his motorcycle mode.

“We get to see this scenery again,” Nick remarks as he comes to rest against the railing next to him. 

“Yeah.”

The sunset is like every other one they’ve seen together, but Hiromu still appreciates the moments like this. They hadn’t had many like them in a while.

“What’ll you do next?”

“Oh, let’s see…” He’s drawing a blank. “Well. I’ll think it over... I have thirteen years of catching up to do." 

“I’ll accompany you.”

Nick is so sincere that Hiromu can’t help but laugh. 

_Oh, fuck it._

Hiromu throws an arm around his friend’s shoulders and pulls Nick closer until the railing presses into the small of his back.

There are some things Buddyroids don’t get by nature of being robots, like the warmth of skin against skin or why humans like to lean into hugs, and it leaves Hiromu learning the best way to embrace all of that uncompromising metal every time they do it.

Nick doesn’t get why Hiromu likes to kiss someone with no mouth, either. It’s his favorite expression of affection, though, so he patiently waits as he takes his time pressing against his face-plate. Hiromu likes to explore with his mouth slightly open, likes the metallic taste on his tongue. His hold on Nick's shoulders is awkward so he settles on wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist instead. The remaining heat of the engine seeps through Hiromu’s clothes, into his skin, and he grits his teeth in agony as Nick’s sturdy weight pins him against the railing.

“I’ve uh… actually got a problem,” Hiromu confesses as he breaks the kiss. “Help me out?”

Nick glances down before looking back up to shoot Hiromu a look of pure robot digust.

“This isn’t a good idea,” he objects. Hiromu is already unbuckling his helmet and wriggling out of his jacket. “What if someone passes by? Hi _ro_ mu-”

“That’s what make it’s exciting.” Hiromu gives him his best, most innocent, grin. “The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can leave, how about _that_.”

The sunset has come and gone, leaving them with the first glimpse of a starry sky beginning to glitter through. The night air is cool against Hiromu’s exposed skin where his shirt has ridden up, contrasting with the heat emanating from Nick. Nick fumbles with his belt, the buckle smaller than his hands were built to handle. Hiromu grinds against him, impatient for release.

“Honestly,” Nick says, exasperated, “can’t you wait a second? See, here, I’ve got it-”

“I’ve _been_ waiting,” Hiromu whines. He shoos Nick’s hands away and reaches down to unzip his pants himself.

Nick doesn’t get human arousal or what it does to make Hiromu so not like his usual self. He’s still happy to help when Hiromu needs it, though, secretly thinking that his friend should let himself relax more often. The first few times took some coaching for Nick to understand the best ways to ‘help’, like which grip was most comfortable and how to gauge when his rhythm was too painful to enjoy. Tonight he wants to be on their way as soon as possible so he opts for simply rubbing Hiromu off instead.

Hiromu is already stiff underneath his underwear. He rests his head on Nick’s shoulder, groaning into his neck as robotic hands lay on him on last. Nick holds Hiromu by the waist with one hand as the other palms his head through the thin fabric.

“Is this right?” Nick asks uncertainly. He lacks the intuition to read Hiromu’s body’s responses and it’s a question he feels he has to ask often. He readjusts his grip and picks up the pace while paying close attention to Hiromu’s reactions.

“Yeah,” Hiromu lets out. “Just fine, keep going-” 

It’s thrilling, the feeling of heavy metal holding him in place. The power he knows that Nick’s gentleness belies, the way Nick takes great care to handle him delicately. That thought alone is enough to make his breath hitch.

“Keep going.”

He's being needy, Hiromu knows, but so what. Nick will take care of him, he always does. Hiromu relaxes against the rail and lets someone else take over for once.

"Stop making so much noise," Nick says, sounding embarrassed at the way Hiromu is gasping.

"More," Hiromu begs, short of breath. " _Please,_ Nick-"

 Nick gives up, and he pulls down the waistband of the boxers to give Hiromu a hand job proper. That’s when Hiromu gives himself over completely, no longer trying to stifle the gasps of pleasure Nick pulls out of him. He mumbles nonsense into metal, even he can tell that it’s nonsense, as Nick positions himself between Hiromu legs, spreading him against the railing. The heat is almost painful, almost scalding his skin, and Hiromu grunts in laughter when he hears the fans in Nick’s cooling system kick on.

Hiromu desperately thrusts into the hand around him once- twice- and a third time before finally spilling.

“Well that was fast,” Nick snarks, sounding satisfied.

“Oh, shut up.”

The moment is over. He’s back in the real world, where the future is uncertain and he doesn’t know what to be besides a Buster. 

He nudges Nick away so he can get his composure back, tucking himself back in and zipping his pants before buckling the belt. Nick hands him the discarded jacket and helmet. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Hiromu says as he shrugs the jacket on. He scowls out at the scenery past the railing. The night is pitch dark except for the occasional streetlight and the reflection of the moon in the water. “Y’know? Where are we supposed to go from here?”

“Home, hopefully.” 

Hiromu thumps Nick in the chest. “Gee, you’re a big help." 

He shakes his head, like maybe he can knock the unwanted thoughts out.

“I don’t want to go home yet. I don’t know what to do… who do I live for now, y’know? Ryuuji and Yoko have each other, they’ve got it all together. I don’t.”

“You know, Hiromu.” Nick is serious now. “You don’t have to live _for_ anybody. You can just be you.”

“I don’t know what that means." 

“Then it’s a good thing you have me with you,” Nick says with genuine cheerfulness. He drops to the ground, already transforming into bike mode. “Seriously, let’s get home. It's late.”

Hiromu smiles despite himself. He settles on Nick-as-a-bike and puts the helmet on. Maybe discovering himself will be okay. Ryuuji and Yoko will still be there for him- even if they’re no longer a team, they all think of each other as their new families. Maybe a future as just Hiromu, with Nick accompanying him, will be alright.


End file.
